


I can keep a secret (if you can keep me guessing)

by Antisocialbutterflie



Series: Tomarry D&D-athon (2020) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisocialbutterflie/pseuds/Antisocialbutterflie
Summary: Harry has a plan (And Draco's tired)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Tomarry D&D-athon (2020) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789582
Kudos: 15





	I can keep a secret (if you can keep me guessing)

Harry stormed out of the office, broken pieces of glass and ripped paper laying in his wake. Tom sighed and put his head in his head. After a second to cool down a bit, he began the spells to put everything that Harry broke, either physically or with his magical explosion, back together and where it was before the disastrous conversation. Meanwhile Harry was pacing his and Tom’s room while muttering under his breath. 

“Fragile… liability.” he complained. “I am one of the best duelers in the world, second to him. How does he think I’ll get hurt? Honestly, the nerve!” Harry suddenly got an idea. “I’ll go anyway! He can’t stop me if he thinks I’m a Death Eater! I need to talk to Draco.” Harry rushed to the floo and called out to Malfoy Manor. As soon as he entered, he went up to Draco’s private rooms. Without knocking, he immediately opened the door and stepped into the room. The piano music stopped suddenly as Draco caught sight of a disheveled Harry.

He immediately got up and dropped into a bow. “Oh, come off it. I need your help, and you can’t tell Tom.”

Draco looked concerned. As far as he knew, the only event coming up was the raid, so that rules out Harry getting Tom a present. Knowing Harry, he was most likely going to get into trouble. As Harry’s guard, it was his job to help and serve the young lord. “Yes, My Lord, what do you need?”

“Get me a Death Eater outfit. I am going to be in the raid, as much as Tom doesn’t want me to be. Bring it to me the day before, through a house elf, please. Oh, and tell the house elf to only give it to me if Tom’s not around. Also, meet me a few minutes after Tom leaves because he will undoubtedly try and keep me in the manor somehow. I’ll just have to make him think that I don’t want to go anymore. Thanks for helping me.” Harry left soon after that to plan everything a bit more detailed.

After he left, Draco flopped on his bead, hands covering his head. He groaned. Well, the raid is in three days. He had better get started.


End file.
